


It's a Bloody Holiday with Mycroft

by Telute



Category: Mary Poppins (1964), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ridiculous, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telute/pseuds/Telute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reworking of it's a Jolly Holiday from the Mary Poppins film</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Bloody Holiday with Mycroft

(To the tune of It's a Jolly Holiday ...)

(to be sung by Lestrade)  
Ain't it a miserable day?  
Rainy as Cardiff in May?  
I feel like I could die  
Have you ever seen  
A brolly so clean  
Or as dry?

Oh it's a bloody holiday  
With Mycroft  
Mycroft makes you wake at night  
With a creeping car  
and blackberry  
Mycroft makes the fear sit tight

Unhappiness is bloomin  
All around him  
The umbrella's tappin' tappin'  
at the kerb  
When Mycroft takes command  
You feel unmanned  
The ground starts shiftin  
like its sinkin' sand

Oh it's a bloody holiday with Mycroft  
No wonder that it's Mycroft that we fear!

(to be sung by Mycroft)  
Now then what'd be nice  
We'll start with raspberry ice  
And then some cakes and tea  
Order what you will  
There'll be no bill  
It's complimentary

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of two things, watching Mary Poppins shortly after watching Sherlock and a bet as to wether it would be possible to make a musical version of Sherlock based on Mary Poppins. 
> 
> Obviously Mycroft would have to be the Mary character (he's the only one with an umbrella after all) and Lestrade is filling in for Bert (as he's the only Sherlock character with the practical sense to do so).
> 
> I went easy on it and left out the penguin waiters.


End file.
